


"143"

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sneaky boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hutch works out a code for him and Starsky.





	"143"

Hutch sat at his desk trying to think of a way he and Satrsky could say “I love you” at work without actually saying the words. He had almost slipped, but caught himself in the nick of time, and decided to try to find a way to do and not get caught. He and Starsky tried to figure something out, but they couldn't seem to find something that worked. That night, Starsky was watching TV, and Hutch was at the kitchen table doodling on a scratch pad when it came to him how he and Starsky could say how they felt at work and not draw attention! He took the phrase 'I Love You” and counted the letters in each word to form a code: 1 for I, 4 for Love, and 3 for You.... 143!

'Hey, Starsk, you got a minute?”

“Yeah, what is it, babe?”

“I figured out how we can say 'I Love You' at work with no one the wiser.....”

“Lemme see.....”

Hutch showed him the code he worked out, and Starsky had to admit it was pretty clever. The next day at work, Hutch decided to try it out.....

“Hey, Starsk....”

“Yeah?”

“143....”

Starsky winked at Hutch and said; “Ditto!”


End file.
